


Third Wheel

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Foggy Nelson deserves all the love, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy swooped under his table when he heard the voices of his friends outside. It was the weekend, he wasn't really expecting them to be here. In fact, he was actively avoiding them for the past 3 days, pretending that he wasn't feeling well.





	Third Wheel

Foggy swooped under his table when he heard the voices of his friends outside. It was the weekend, he wasn't really expecting them to be here. In fact, he was actively avoiding them for the past 3 days, pretending that he wasn't feeling well. 

"Foggy, you know I can hear you, right?" 

Shit. How could he forget that? Determined not to make himself known, Foggy took a large gulp of air and held his breath. It wasn't a long term solution and he'd probably die in like 3 minutes but at least he would die with dignity and not of embarrassment.

"Are you seriously trying to hold your breath now?" Matt asked, sounding unamused. 

Foggy heard Karen chuckle beside Matt. "He's seriously holding his breath?" 

"Yeah, because he apparently thinks that will work," Matt replied. 

Foggy then heard footsteps get closer to his desk. He tried to make himself even smaller. It didn't work. His visitor chairs were soon moved and then there was one pair of eyes and one pair of red shades peeking at him under the desk. 

"Foggy," Karen said like she was talking to a child. "What are you doing under there?" 

Foggy released all the air he was holding in and gasped. "Shit, that was harder than I thought." 

"You didn't answer her question, Fog," Matt pointed out. 

"I was looking for something?" Foggy replied sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. 

"For what?" Karen asked, tilting her head to the side. 

"My dignity?" 

"What the hell are you-" Matt started to ask but then stopped. "-you know what. Come out from there then we can talk." 

Both of Foggy's best friends stuck out their hand towards him. He hesitated for a minute and looked at their hand before taking it. He let them pull him out from under the table, and they all fell back on the floor laughing. It was like old times again. That just made Foggy's heart ache. 

Their collective laughter soon subsided. "Foggy, now do you want to tell us what's going on?" Karen asked gently. 

"Yeah, Fog, why did you lie about being sick?" 

Foggy shrugged his shoulders in return and stared at the floor. 

"Foggy, come on, you know you can tell us anything, right? That's kind of what we're here for," said Karen as she took his hand. "What's going on? We were worried about you." 

And that right there is the last thing he wanted. "It's something stupid, you guys. Don't worry about it." 

"If it was something stupid, you wouldn't have ignored us for three days, Fog," Matt pointed out. "Did we do something wrong?" 

"What?!" Foggy demanded. "No, it's not you two. It's me!" 

"I think he's breaking up with us, Matt," Karen teased, knocking her shoulder with Foggy's. 

"You'd have to be in a relationship with someone to break up with them," Foggy mumbled. 

"Oh," said Matt. "That's what this is about? Are you still uncomfortable with our relationship?" He continued to ask. He sounded so worried. 

"No!" Foggy said a little too loud and looked over at Matt. "I like you, two idiots, together. The sexual tension in the office was getting a little too weird for my liking." Matt didn't look convinced so Foggy added, "I am genuinely happy for you guys." He looked between the two of his friends and smiled. "I promise." 

"Okay, we believe you, Foggy, then what is it?" Karen asked again. 

"Like I said, it's stupid." 

"Doesn't matter, Foggy, we would still like to know," Matt assured him. 

"Fine," Foggy huffed. "But just so you know, I am mad at you guys for not pointing this out. I mean, guys-" He sighed and buried his face in his hands and groaned in it. When he moved his hands away he said, "Four days ago when we were in court, this new ADA asked me out." 

Foggy felt both of his friends tense beside him. 

Foggy sighed before continuing. "Anyway, I politely declined. After that, he got a little pissy and said, 'Well, I hope you enjoy being a third wheel for the rest of your life.' And that's when it hit me! I mean, I've been hanging out with you guys for months now, because being the idiot that I am, I didn't realize that I was being a fucking third wheel. I mean, you guys didn't even say anything!" He let out another frustrated sound and buried his face in his hands again. "I am so sorry," he mumbled into his hands. 

His friends stayed quiet beside him. Foggy hoped the Earth would open up and swallow him right about now. 

Then his hands were being pried away from his face. Foggy was adamant but it was one against two. 

"Foggy," Karen whispered and reached out to touch his face. Foggy refused to look at her. "Who was the ADA?" 

Foggy turned his head towards her so quick, he gave himself whiplash, "What?" 

"Who was this ADA? I'll go to the DA's office first thing Monday morning and punch him in the face!" 

It wasn't often that Foggy saw her this angry. "Uh..." he trailed off. "He wasn't wrong, Kare?" 

"Foggy! Of course, he was wrong." 

"Yeah, Fog," Matt chimed in, forcing Foggy to turn and look at him. "You're not a third wheel." 

"Yes, and one who says so deserves to get punched!" Karen added. 

"You guys, you don't have to say that to make me feel good," Foggy mumbled, playing with his hands. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake-" 

Foggy's chin was suddenly being grabbed by Karen's soft, long fingers. Then Foggy found her warm lips on his own. His eyes widened, and he just sat there dumbfounded. 

"What the hell-" Foggy gasped when she moved away. 

Foggy didn't get an answer. Instead, his face was suddenly between Matt's warm hands. He, too, followed Karen's lead and kissed him. His kiss was much rougher and demanding. 

"Do you have your answer now?" Karen asked. 

"Uh yes, ma'am," Foggy replied when he found his voice again.


End file.
